


[TSN/ME]Come Inside the Door

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 配对：M/E分级：NC-17简介：马克打开房门，发现Eduardo穿着他的旧卫衣*严重警告*：有污有OOC，有虐有PWP，不要勉强不要上升





	[TSN/ME]Come Inside the Door

1  
  
　　“……Wardo？”  
  
　　打开卧室门的Mark明显一愣，一直没什么表情的脸也难得地打碎了平静，“你不该在这里。”  
  
　　Eduardo正坐在他的床上，他身上穿着的是Mark的卫衣，看得出来是很旧的一件，浅灰色被洗得有点发白，棉质的布料也满是折皱痕印。  
  
　　这应该是Mark很久以前的衣服了，大概能追溯到哈佛时期。在加州定居之后Mark就把宿舍里的东西陆陆续续地搬了过来，他不算是长情的人，但还是尽量多的留下了一些属于他的东西。  
  
　　Eduardo穿的这件是被Mark挂在衣柜最里面的，它很大，对Eduardo来说都如此的话就更不用考虑Mark的身形。宽松的衣料罩在Eduardo的身上，他看上去年幼又瘦弱。  
  
　　与之对比的是Eduardo一丝不挂的下半身。卫衣的平纹带早就没什么弹力了，过长的下摆笼在Eduardo的腰间，Mark的目光顺着往下，看到了Eduardo赤裸的下体。耻毛，阴茎，腿根，膝盖，脚踝，脚趾，全都毫无保留地暴露在Mark眼前。  
  
　　整件衣服都像是大了几号的样子，长度超标的还有袖管。Eduardo的手被包裹进了袖口里，只露出了修剪整齐的指甲。宽大的领口让Mark轻易地瞄到了Eduardo精致的锁骨以及修长的脖颈，小巧的喉结不时上下滚动着。  
  
　　正对着床尾的是一扇落地式的玻璃窗，阳光透过它照了进来，反射到坐在那里的Eduardo乱糟糟地蓬松的棕发上，泛出一些微弱的金色光晕，看起来就像他本人在发光一样。同样温暖的眼睛正直勾勾地着Mark，闪着柔和的水光，美好得像是透明的琥珀。  
  
　　他的脚趾扭曲在一起，蜷缩在Mark购置的羊毛地毯上。说实话，这不是Mark要买的，罪魁祸首正坐在自己面前，Eduardo分享在推特上的照片，他躺在他的房子里，身下就是这样的地毯，柔软毛绒，气氛温馨又舒适。鬼使神差地，他就买了Eduardo的家居同款。  
  
　　Eduardo表现得局促不安，好像主动在他房间里脱了裤子穿他的衣服的人是别人似的。他该死的扑闪的大眼睛天真地盯着Mark，把责任推脱得一干二净。  
  
　　Mark自嘲地轻笑了一声，解开了衬衫最顶端的两颗扣子。正午的太阳太过刺眼，他被晒得有些头晕，但更让他晕眩的是那种复杂的交织在一起的情感。  
  
　　“你怎么进来的，Chris给你的钥匙吗？”Mark踢掉了脚上的拖鞋，踩着地毯走到Eduardo身前，用自己的脚尖碰了碰Eduardo的。  
  
　　Eduardo摇摇头。  
  
　　“那你怎么进来的？”Mark检查了下落地窗的门，没有从被外面破坏的痕迹。  
  
　　“你收到我的钥匙了？”Mark找不出别的解释了。  
  
　　他拥有这栋房子的时间不算短，Mark曾经在拿到一串钥匙后给了一把给Chris，还放了一把在信封里寄到了Eduardo在纽约租住公寓的地址。可后来Mark才知道Eduardo早就退房回了迈阿密的父母家，对方收不到的可能性显然更大。  
  
　　不过本来Mark就没想过Eduardo会收下，他只是在任性地做他想做的而已。  
  
　　这是唯一的解释了。Mark小声地在嘴里嘟囔着“收下了就得负责”之类的话，还抬起眼看了下Eduardo，但Eduardo似乎没有听到。  
  
　　然而Mark希望他能听到。  
  
　　“说点什么，Eduardo。”Mark的心底竟然升腾起了类似于沮丧的东西，他变得软弱了，好像他才是光溜溜的那一个。  
  
　　“你不能什么都不说就光着屁股坐在我的床上。”Mark觉得自己应该不满一点，或者愤怒，奇怪的是他都没有。他只是有些郁闷，因为Eduardo的一声不吭让他吃瘪了。  
  
　　但他不打算发火，或是开始刻薄。难得氛围还不错，Eduardo在这里的事实让他开心。  
  
　　纯粹而轻松的愉悦，发自内心。感谢上帝，他很久没有体验过了。  
  
　　他最近太累了，不规律的作息让他过的一团糟，哪怕一天能不骂手下的员工都算是好的，Mark也知道那群猴子在私下叫他暴君。  
  
　　顶着闷热的天气Mark把车开在柏油马路上，差不多用了半个小时才到家。通宵留在技术部加班耗光了他全部的精力，Mark只想好好睡上一觉。  
  
　　出现在他房间的Eduardo并没有让他绷起神经，相反的，他更像是别的让人安心的存在，和婴儿的安抚奶嘴一个作用。Mark暗自在心里叉掉了这个比喻，他不是什么一岁以上的小Baby，他乐意去吸Eduardo也不是把他当作奶嘴，如果他要吸Eduardo那绝对是带有成人意义。  
  
　　Mark不知道自己在这些天马行空的想象里转了多久，因为之后他只听到了自己倒在Eduardo肩膀上时，头发和Eduardo穿的卫衣布料摩擦的声音。  
  
　　久别重逢，年轻的CEO对Eduardo干的第一件事就是趴在人家肩上睡觉，手还极其不体面地拧着Eduardo的衣角，像是游乐场里正担惊受怕，唯恐被遗弃的小男孩一样，死死地拽着母亲的衣服不放。  
  
  
  
2  
  
　　“Mark？”  
  
　　即使是在睡梦里，Mark也熟悉这个声音。  
  
　　他几乎是立刻就睁开了眼睛。  
  
　　Eduardo的嘴唇离他的额头很近，Mark的心跳在加速，也马上恢复了清醒。  
  
　　“Wardo……”  
  
　　Mark不自然地吞咽了一下，Eduardo的身上很好闻，像雪地里青木火焰燃烧的味道，烤得周围暖洋洋的。  
  
　　“我想你了。”  
  
　　I miss you.  
  
　　……  
  
　　Mark全身的血液都因为这三个字而凝固。他抿进了嘴唇，面部肌肉有些不自在地抽动，手也偷偷地握起了拳头。  
  
　　他以为他什么都不会说，和从前一样，他不用说出口，Eduardo就能明白他在想什么，他们总是心意相通。  
  
　　但这次不同了，像有什么迫不及待地要从他的喉咙里出来，Mark想先冷静一下，至少别显得那么突兀，可实际上他远没有他想的那么沉得住气。  
  
　　“我也是。”  
  
　　Me too.  
  
　　当年Eduardo对他说我爱你，Mark都没有说过这句话。他固执地不去表达那些肉麻的情感，不让自己陷入尴尬，最后还是因为Eduardo而低下了头。  
  
　　那颗始终不屑地高傲地扬起的脑袋，终于为Eduardo低了下来。  
  
　　而这时候Mark心里乱七八糟想的却是怎么才能不让Eduardo看出他其实紧张得要死。  
  
　　Mark坐直了起来，他的手还攥着Eduardo身上自己的卫衣。  
  
　　Eduardo的目光追随着他的一举一动，然后停在了那双浅蓝色如同幽深的湖水一般的眼睛里。  
  
　　他看着他的方式就像是在看最亲密无间的恋人，没有人能对此无动于衷。  
  
　　是不是该更靠近一点了？  
  
　　拥抱？  
  
　　接吻？  
  
　　做爱？  
  
　　Mark甚至搞不清这些的顺序要怎么排列才能取得最佳效果。  
  
　　“你穿着我的衣服。”Mark尝试挑起话题，默默地挪过去挨着Eduardo光裸的大腿。  
  
　　“再想想。”Eduardo笑得比窗外的阳光还耀眼，明亮的眼睛里往外溢着过剩的糖分。  
  
　　Mark发现自己连跟他对视十秒钟都做不到，只好胡乱地回答，“你没穿裤子。”  
  
　　“你介意吗？我的衣服淋湿了。”Eduardo跟Mark抱怨着，Mark这才注意到了原来他的发梢都湿淋淋地贴在一起。  
  
　　“那你得洗个澡，还要一条毛巾。”Mark站了起身，一只手毫不犹豫地伸进Eduardo冰凉的头发里。他想把Eduardo从床上拉起来，却在Eduardo被突然向后倒下的作用力连带着压在了对方身上。  
  
　　Eduardo一脸无辜，斑比眼眨巴眨巴，长长的睫毛又卷又翘。  
  
　　手脚无措的只有Mark，他把手撑在Eduardo耳朵边，拉开了一点距离。  
  
　　“Mark，你脸红了？”Eduardo好整以暇地看着正在冒热气的卷毛，手指还勾着衣帽绳绕圈。  
  
　　操。  
  
　　如果不是蹭起来得快，Eduardo会发现Mark全身上下热的不只是他的脸。  
  
　　有没有搞错，他明明有足够的理由，就算Eduardo感觉到了他也能理直气壮地说罪魁祸首不是他。他才二十多岁，有很长一段时间没做过爱了，被只穿了一件自己衣服的人诱惑是再正常不过的事。  
  
　　何况那个人还是他喜欢的。  
  
　　Eduardo用可以穿透的眼神望着Mark，过了一会儿语气笃定地对他说了一句话。  
  
　　“I’m pretty sure that you love me.”  
  
  
  
3  
  
　　——我很确定你爱我。  
  
　　Mark张了张嘴，一个音节也没能蹦出来。  
  
　　他觉得自己的心脏貌似在被揪紧，耳边也一阵阵地轰鸣。  
  
　　“你居然都不反驳，Zuckerberg先生，这可不像你。”Eduardo咯咯地笑，额前稍微干了些的头发也跟着一晃一晃。  
  
　　“没必要。”  
  
　　“什么？”Eduardo笑得太忘乎所以，以至于没听到Mark闷声的回答。  
  
　　“我说没有那个必要，”Mark努力把接下来的话说得连贯一点，老天，他真的不在行，“如果你说的是事实，那就没有反驳的必要。听明白了吗，因为我觉得我已经说得够清楚了，但要是你想亲自听我说一遍，我无所谓。”  
  
　　Eduardo用见鬼的表情面对着Mark。  
  
　　“只要你知道就好了。”Mark重新把头埋进了Eduardo的颈窝里，略显急促的鼻息喷在那片白皙的皮肤上，他满意地看着它们由于敏感而起了一些小疙瘩。  
  
　　这么笨拙的表白，只能是Mark的风格。他呼吸着属于Eduardo的气息，一边想着但愿Eduardo以后不要跟别人转述这段蹩脚的对话。  
  
　　原因是他一定会被他的公关嘲笑。  
  
　　Chris对他说过一模一样的话，在他无缘无故地跟自家的PR大吵一架之后。Mark看见了Eduardo在别的社交网络上传了一张和Chris的合照，这是导火索。  
  
　　“承认吧，我很确定你爱他。”Chris简直是在火上浇油，换回了Mark的冷笑。  
  
　　“No you don’t.”Mark压抑着怒气全盘否认。  
  
　　“Hope so.”Chris没再理他。  
  
　　如今，CEO对自己打自己的脸倒是很坦然。  
  
　　因为这件事他只想Eduardo一个人知道，或者说想让Eduardo第一个知道。  
  
　　之前他都默认Eduardo是知道的，可后来才发现Eduardo从来都不知道。  
  
　　“你得相信我，”得不到回应的Mark心慌的不得了，脸上还要保持平静，“我不会——用这个骗你。”  
  
　　原本Mark是想说不会骗他，到了嘴边的一霎那又临时添了几个字上去。  
  
　　斟酌措辞真的是充满了神经质的一件事。  
  
　　像是为了证明自己似的，Mark偏过头去亲Eduardo的侧脸，手也不老实地徘徊在对方的腰间。他还没把手伸进去，因为Eduardo没给他表示允许的信号。  
  
　　Eduardo没有躲开这样的亲密举动，他还用手轻轻捏了捏Mark上臂的肌肉，在Mark不小心挠得他发痒的时候夸张地笑出了声。  
  
　　心悸发生就在那一秒，印刻在时钟的间隙里，似乎连空气中的微分子都暂停住了。Mark气血上涌，强硬地按住Eduardo纤细脆弱的脖子，一言不合就开啃，目标明确，直向嘴唇。  
  
  
  
4  
  
　　剩下的几分钟里面Mark不仅手忙脚乱地扒光了自己的衬衣和西裤，还从床头柜子的底层抽屉里摸出了一小瓶护肤甘油，确认了它的有效期和成分后才拧开了那个小盖子。  
  
　　Eduardo身上还穿着他的卫衣，Mark不想他脱下来。被小鹿温和的眼光凝视让Mark有些吃不消，对方表现得远比他来得坦荡。  
  
　　“没有保险套，可以吗，”Mark听到自己的语速飞快，“可以吗，我能吗……”  
  
　　一切都来得不可思议，没等他完全回过神来，Eduardo已经温顺地在他底下展开身体了。  
  
　　Eduardo的体内美好得近乎不真实，Mark一遍又一遍地把自己顶进去，快感冲击太大，他的头皮都在发麻，除了操他，脑子里什么都不剩下了。  
  
　　身下人的嘴里发出了好听的呻吟，软绵绵的，好像一片片小绒毛刷子，拂过Mark的心脏，让他心痒难耐。  
  
　　这真的是他能想象的最温柔又情色的场面了。Eduardo的反应牵动着Mark的注意，紧贴在两人腹间的小Wardo成了他的焦点。他用手指刮蹭着底下Eduardo的囊带，换来了对方一阵不稳的喘息。  
  
　　“喜欢这样？”Mark又做了一次，小Wardo颤巍巍地立了起来，即使只有半勃也是看得出来的修长漂亮。  
  
　　些许诡异的满足感填充进了Mark的胸腔，他勾起嘴角，下面捅得更用力了，撞碎Eduardo期期艾艾的哽咽。  
  
　　Eduardo的脸和脖子都因为情热潮红着，亮晶晶的斑比眼睁得大大的，瞳孔里只有Mark的倒影，带着一百分的信任和爱意。  
  
　　因此它们对Mark的杀伤力是无限的。他不知道该怎么去发泄心里那股汹涌的情绪，只能凭着本能征伐Eduardo的身体，宣示着自己的主权。Mark带着急躁去亲吻Eduardo的嘴，迫切地跟他唇齿交缠，来不及吞下的口水沾湿了Eduardo的下巴。  
  
　　Eduardo被他吻得直抗议，他躲避着口腔里Mark火热的舌头，脑袋也偏过来偏过去，一副不想给亲的样子，Mark无奈地停了下来。两片唇瓣被他吸得又红又肿，Mark还是不甘心地去啄Eduardo，嘴里埋怨着Eduardo小气不让他亲。  
  
　　湿漉漉的内壁每次都在Mark抽出时不舍地挽留，穴口没有防备地对他敞开，Mark尽情地享受Eduardo私处的美妙，那里只属于他一个人，除了他，谁也没有资格去指染。  
  
　　在他胀大的前端擦过Eduardo甬道内的一个位置后，Mark听到了爱人变调的尖叫和颤音。他眼睛里的蓝色沉积了下来，性欲的暗火燃得不着痕迹。  
  
　　“是这里吗？”Mark回忆着刚才那一下的角度，试探性地去摸索Eduardo身体秘密的开关。  
  
　　他想让Eduardo彻底落入他主导的欲望里，他想看Eduardo哭闹着在他身下高潮。  
  
　　或者别那么欺负人，让他的Wardo舒舒服服地窝在他怀里射出来也不错。他不在人家高潮的时候捣乱，还可以顺带着给Wardo手淫，让Wardo把乳白色的精液都射进他的掌心。到时沦陷在快感里的Wardo会很可爱，有点呆呆的，意识还在因为余韵而模糊，看上去乖巧又迷茫，像只驯服的小母鹿。  
  
　　“不……”被顶到前列腺最开始过于强烈的酸胀感是Eduardo很不喜欢的，他不安地扭动着，不让Mark得逞，没想到反而使得Mark滑到了甬道的更深处，Eduardo叫了出来，“不！嗯，出去！”  
  
　　一番折腾搞得Mark粗喘不止，他忍不住往前顶胯，让Eduardo的小屁股从床单上悬空，然后在饱满的臀肉上打了几巴掌，惹得Eduardo痛呼出声。  
  
　　“听话！乖一点！”Mark就着这个体位重重地来回抽送了几下，整根拔出再全部插进去，红通通的小肉洞来不及合拢就被硕大的龟头顶开，粗壮的柱身紧接着被吃下去，Eduardo抽泣了起来。  
  
　　这让他疼了。  
  
　　“疼？”太熟悉这具身体，Mark轻易地从Eduardo蹙起的眉头判断出对方的感受。  
  
　　Eduardo浓密的睫毛沾上了湿气，他的鼻尖也红了，委屈的不得了。  
  
　　不自觉地就退出来了一截，Eduardo讨厌被插太深，Mark怕他真的生气。他用诱哄的语气说到，“跟我说在哪儿，让你舒服。”  
  
　　“会很舒服的，我保证。”  
  
　　“不会很深的，你射的时候我不动。”  
  
　　Eduardo妥协了。  
  
  
  
5  
  
　　被抵着前列腺操干，Eduardo没能坚持太久，他的鼻音里带着哭腔，Mark的手指灵活又熟练地套弄他勃起的阴茎，Eduardo迷离地看着雪白的天花板出神，嘴唇被身上的CEO先生吮得又湿又红，连叫床声也湮灭在了唇舌间。  
  
　　在Mark又一次把指甲戳进他湿透的铃口时，Eduardo剧烈地抖动了一下，脚趾也扭曲般的蜷起，白浊液顺着Mark的拇指渗出来，Eduardo的胸膛也挺了起来，无声地尖叫。  
  
　　温热的精液全都流到了Mark的手上，沿着指节滴到了手腕，Mark看见Eduardo的眼角挂着生理性泪水，他们的鼻尖几乎相抵。  
  
　　Mark只好继续去吻他，有些强势，不容拒绝。Eduardo被包围在他给予的快感里，他也不停地把自己埋进那片对他敞开的私密里，高潮中的身体本来就敏感得不行，而Mark显然忘记了先前哄人时的承诺。  
  
　　原因是他也想步入同样的快乐，和Eduardo一起，他已经不记得上一次体会这个是多久前了。  
  
　　对Eduardo来说Mark现在对他做的是甜蜜的酷刑，他根本没办法承受Mark粗鲁的抽插，还有前端被Mark不知轻重地揉捏，他仰起他天鹅一样的优美脖颈，嘴里发出濒死般的呜咽。Mark大开大合地捅进了他的甬道，腿根也被掰着打开，两条细直的腿无力地挂在Mark腰侧。  
  
　　可这一切依然没能让Mark满意，他硬得发痛，但就是射不出来，只好加倍折磨高潮后处在不应期的Eduardo。  
  
　　“Wardo……Wardo……我想射——”Mark安慰似的舔吻Eduardo的鼻梁，用卷毛摩擦对方的颈窝，一边做着与温和的声气相反的动作，他把Eduardo从床上搂了起来，再就着下体相连的姿势站起身，手也伸进了宽大的卫衣里，从平坦的小腹摸到胸前的乳头。  
  
　　Eduardo被他从背后压在落地窗的玻璃上，双腿大张着跪坐到他的阴茎上。窗外还是灿烂的烈日，Eduardo暴露在外面的皮肤都被晒得有点泛红。也有可能不是晒的，被透明地毫无遮拦地压着做爱，羞耻能让Eduardo红成一只煮熟的小虾子。  
  
　　Eduardo低喘着，声音像被噎在了喉咙里，体内的那根东西进到了可怕的深度，还在胀大着挺进，插进了前所未有的位置。Mark能感受到Eduardo死死僵住的腰肢，每寸肌理都绷紧了，它们被Mark横亘的手臂箍着，一丝缝隙也不剩，甬道不断地接受着来自他粗壮柱体的贯穿。  
  
　　带有兜帽的后背紧贴着Mark的上半身，Eduardo被操得没有一点力气。这都太超过了，Eduardo不太能吃下Mark的阴茎，穴口的褶皱被全部撑平，疼痛感让他苍白了嘴唇。没有办法，Eduardo向Mark服软了，“饶了我吧，求你了，Mark——”  
  
　　柔嫩的内壁夹着Mark的柱身，Eduardo被Mark操成了一个活脱脱的小婊子，摇着小屁股费力地吞吃绞紧，引诱他在里面射精。越是这样Mark越不想放过Eduardo，他又重新把玩起了Eduardo垂在毛发里的家伙，让它再次在自己手里抬头，身下也接着凶悍地攻击对方的性感带，龟头狠狠地撞向藏在里面的腺体，掐着Eduardo的裂缝戳刺，很快不堪一击的Eduardo又被玩得前液流了Mark一手。  
  
　　“天呐……不要了，我要——啊！快，快——”Eduardo拔高了呻吟，又是一股浊液射了出来，弄脏了他身前的玻璃窗。  
  
　　就快到了，射了两次的Eduardo敏感到了极致，再也不能接受Mark粗暴的捣干，所以他哭了，用小奶猫向母猫讨奶吃的声调，哭得一抽一抽的很可怜。  
  
　　Mark还在拨弄Eduardo那里，自己的阴茎也不住抽送，耸动着去惩罚他的小荡妇，Eduardo的私处适应了这样的操弄，逐渐变得餍足，含着Mark根部的小嘴也开始贪婪地吮吸，Mark亲手把Eduardo带进了更深层的快感中。Eduardo已经不试图去反抗了，他由着Mark对他做任何事，停下了所有挣扎。  
  
　　但他还是在哭，闷闷的，意外地让Mark心软了。Mark是喜欢看他哭的，当然，只是在这种时候。  
  
　　于是Mark加快了速度，在他射精的那一刻，Eduardo痉挛一般地发着抖，前面也弹跳了几下，实在射不出什么了，只有一些水痕沾湿了Mark的手掌。  
  
  
  
6  
  
　　“怎么样？”Mark抱着Eduardo瘫软的身体温存，同时把软了的东西从Eduardo体内滑出去。  
  
　　Eduardo的回答不怎么听得清，Mark笑了，知道他连最后说话的力气都没了，这让他得意洋洋。  
  
　　试问哪个男人会不爱伴侣对自己性能力的认可，不用说，Mark自然也不会例外。  
  
　　“想洗个澡吗？”Mark在爱人看不到的后颈大种草莓，这些性爱痕迹能在Eduardo的皮肤上留很长一段时间，而它们恰好满足了Mark近乎偏执的控制欲和占有欲。  
  
　　Eduardo摇了摇头，他让Mark帮忙把身上的卫衣给脱了下来。  
  
　　“你可以会挑一件合身一点的，”Mark嫌弃地把它扔到了旁边，半搂半抱地把Eduardo扶起来，“衣柜最左边的一格。”Mark没说他按着记忆里的尺码给Eduardo准备的衣服有足以直接入住那么多。  
  
　　他们倒在了床单里，Eduardo有几丝汗湿的头发落到了眼睑上，它们长长了不少。Mark撩开那些碎发，看着Eduardo就要闭上的眼睛，里面模糊地能看清他的倒影。  
  
　　跌进黑暗的梦境前Mark还想着要对Eduardo说一句晚安，过了几个小时浑浑噩噩转醒的年轻CEO躺在床上，迷糊了好一会儿之后才拿起枕头边的手机，对远跨十几个时区国家的那个人发过去一条简讯。  
  
　　他不知道那个时候的新加坡阳光正多么地炙热。  
  
  
  
FIN


End file.
